Portobello Road Market
Portobello Road is the most "Harmless" of the Goblin Markets in London. It is a hedge-based mirror to the real life Portobello Road, known for its second-hand clothes and antiques. The market is managed by Mr. In Formation. Shops The shops in the market are broken down into sections- Cloth, Tokens, Information and Trash. Between these main sections are shops selling strange goblin variations of food, stands selling knick knacks and trinkets and signs giving highly confusing directions on how to navigate the abundance of stands. Cloth The cloth section sells mundane clothing and hedgespun cloth of varying colors and sizes. The stands are divided based on color, a very strange habit that causes no small amount of friction between the stall operators. If an article of clothing had more then one color when it came to the market, the various color merchants will slice it up until they each have their own share. There are huge piles of stripes, piping, poka-dots and patches that have been carved apart and are only sold separately. Tokens The Market sells a large number of Tokens and Oddments on various stands in one corner of the Market. All of these stands bear the words "Caveat Emptor", as normal items are frequently mixed in with objects of grand and terrible power (and the Goblins of Portobello give no refunds. NO offensive tokens or weapons are sold in Portobello, apparently in accordance with the treaty that ended the Anglo-Goblin War. Information Goblins are tricky little buggers and several stands in Portobello specialize in getting it to you, including the Market proprietor- Mr. Information. Services for spying, going through personal records, stalking and even oracular information retrieval are all offered here. Several stands offer enhancement of memory, helping individuals remember thing they thought they long forgot, often through Psychic intrusion or the consumption of foul-smelling potions cured from hedge fruit. Trash In the back of the market is a large section of Trash dealers- individuals that sell waste and refuse, the things cast off from society. These merchants are not well liked by the others in the market, seen as the vendors of last resort for most changelings. the preponderance of rotten food and soiled underclothing makes the smell of this area nearly unbearable. In the back of this grouping is Crumple the waste paper merchant who is perhaps the most looked down upon of the looked down upon. History Portobello Road, like its sibling Knockturn Alley, rose up in the aftermath of the Anglo-Goblin War as a refuge for the surviving Goblin Marketeers of Harrods Market. Founded by Mr. Information, the Goblins hid in tents and stands all around the ratty mirror-image of the real life Portobello road. Since the Empire has officially banned changelings going to Goblin Markets and the forces of the Empire typically watch Knockturn Alley very closely, Portobello has become a popular location for younger changelings to learn the ropes on how to deal with the Goblins. This in turn has led to periodic raids of the Market by The Court of Summer. During King George's War the market was attacked by the Invading hordes of the Dusk Court. The devastation was widespread and it is currently unknown if the market will ever get itself to the point of operation again. Category:Goblin Category:Arcadian Category:Location Category:The Hedge Category:Market